Angels Dancing in the Deepest Oceans
by Inzam42
Summary: Short chapters inspired by songs for a Dramoine story.
1. It's Tough to Have A Crush

A/n: This goes with a Dramoine playlist with the songs as inspiration for the short chapters.

It's Tough to Have a Crush

_Well it's tough to have a crush,__  
><em>_When the boy doesn't feel the same way you do._

Draco stalked the halls for something he had misplaced. He was ready to blast the walls to bits if he didn't find his potions report soon. It had fallen out of his suit as he rushed to the next class. It was embarrassing because Malfoy's didn't rush. They took their time.

Then he spotted it in the hands of the know-it-all Granger. She was about to open it and held a confused expression on her face. It was an expression rarely used for her but it was sort of cute.

"That's mine!" Draco's voice raised from far away as her walked over to her.

Granger halted and shook herself out of the thought.

"Sorry-" She released the scroll from her tight grasp and motioned for him to take it, "I found it on the ground. I cleaned it up a little because the dust had settled."

He was ready to snatch it and growl but calmed himself and lightly picked it from her hand careful not to touch her hand.

Draco had to be polite at the most but the words wouldn't come out. He spat them out like vomit, "Thank you." It was too uncomfortable to see her expression so he turned suddenly and left to hand the report in to Professor Snape.

Hermione sighed with a small smile and watched as he walked away. The first time he had ever thanked her. She was surprised to say the least and a little apologetic at how hard it had seemed for him to say. Still it was a vast improvement from the usual dreadful insults. She squished the butterflies in her stomach and walked to the Great Hall in time for dinner with the smile still on her face.


	2. I'm in Love with a Girl

I'm In Love with a Girl

_I didn't know I could feel this way.__  
><em>_Think about her all the time, always on my mind._

In the Great Hall later that night Draco sat at the Slytherin table stabbing his steak with every thought. Granger sat with her friends and made the Golden Trio. She was laughing at something Potter said like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Pathetic. Potter is nothing but a pawn in the game of good and evil. Granger's the real brains in their little group." He mumbled lowly but not low enough for Blaise.

"Growling about Granger again?"

"Quiet!" Draco growled.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Blaise shrugged and tried to be encouraging.

"Why would I want to do that? You know what she is." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because you like her! Don't think I haven't seen you stare holes into the back of her head during class." Blaise placed his hand on Draco and shook him a little, "The war is nearing its end. The Dark Lord will fail, we know the inevitable. When the war is over the blood status will die with it and Granger will be a hero of all the lands. No one will care that you're with her and she's muggle born. Heck, they'll probably praise you!"

Draco stared at her for a moment more before turning back to his friend, "Even if you're right why the hell would she want to be with me? All I've done is insult her for the past six years."

"She likes you too, moron." Ginny had walked over to their table and exclaimed is a shushed whisper. She grabbed Blaise and they waved goodbye and walked off together to go do romantic couple things.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, there was still some hope left. His heart pounded uncomfortably in his body and he felt the air heat up when he walked over to her table.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice came out hushed and weak. She jumped and turned around is a fast motion making her curls swish and catch together. Potter and Weasley narrowed their eyes and straightened their backs.

"I just wanted to thank you again...it would have brought down my grades dramatically if I hadn't handed that report in." The words sat heavy in the air while the hall's occupants watched their exchange.

"It was no problem at all...Draco. I understand how worrying that would be." She sounded hesitant but ended with a small smile.

Draco didn't know what to do so he settled for a nod and walked out of the hall quickly.


	3. A Drop in the Ocean

A Drop In The Ocean

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,__  
><em>_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

Exactly two weeks later Hermione was walking out of potions alone because the boys had to rush off to practice for the game in a few days. Her bag was weighed down heavily with books and split open and her things fell to the ground in a mess.

She growled a little trying to balance the books in her hand and bend to pick the things up. She leaned down to clean it up when her left arm felt considerably lighter without the weight of the books. Hermione looked up to Draco holding her books.

"Looked like you need help..."

"Y-yes. Thank you." She stumbled over her words in her shocked state but managed to pull herself together and repair her bag and clean the mess up.

Draco handed her books back to her when she stood and smoothed his suit down. He looked down unsure for a moment, "Hermione, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Her eyes widened considerably and her eyebrows rose a great deal. She bit her lip and wondered why he asked, "No, I was just going to study in the library because the boys would be too occupied with practice to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you to Hogsmeade?" Draco rushed the words out then looked down as pink spread around his cheeks, "If-f you don't mind. I understand if you'd rather study."

"No, no! I wouldn't mind at all I was actually hoping someone would want to go with me. Studying, while entertaining for me, can get a little repetitive." Hermione blushed as well and the heat went down to her neck.

"Wonderful." Draco smiled, a real smile, "I'll meet you outside your common room at nine?"

"Yeah, see you then." Hermione grinned.

Hermione walked off back to her common room and squealed to herself once she was alone. Ginny rushed in at the noise and smiled.

"Did Draco ask you on a date?" She giggled.

"How did you know?" Hermione stopped jumping in place.

"He's been staring at you intensely for months it was obvious."

"It's unreal. It feels like a dream." Hermione sat on her bed and took a deep breath then grinned, "Come help me pick out my outfit."


	4. Too Afraid to Love You

Too Afraid To Love You

_I wish loneliness would leave me__  
><em>_but I think he's here to stay._

They had melted together from the first meeting. The awkward feeling didn't last long once they starting comparing hobbies. Hermione was thrilled at his love for books and he was ecstatic over her love for travel. They sat in a dark corner and sipped butterbeer and talked for hours. The other students were bemused for a moment at first glance but thought it was about time they got together and realised their feelings.

After that day Draco had walked her back to her common room and asked permission to kiss her. Their kiss was light and soft but quickly turned heated until Snape walked by and pushed them apart.

"How...delightful. Lovers from two worlds." Snape sneered and looked meaningfully at Hermione. She blushed and looked away until he left.

Since their first date went so well the next week they had another and the week after during their third date they fell into a bump on the road.

Draco planned an extravagant date on top of a mountain near Hogsmeade with a picnic lunch. The ocean was far off in the distance but they could hear it's calming crashes and the sounds of chirping birds.

"Draco. I'm feeling some really intense feelings for you. I don't know why but they scare me." She looked away from him and out across the mountain picnic stop.

"I feel them to. It frightens me more than anything else I've been through." Draco was shocked he had spoken those words and exposed himself.

"Draco...I love you." Hermione looked up and pleaded to him with her eyes to reciprocate the feelings.

He gasped and breathed in deeply. No one but his mother had ever said those words and even now they meant something entirely different. He couldn't take all the rushing emotions and just walked off.

Hermione was left on the deep green picnic blanket surrounded by red rose petals. She looked down, shook her head and started to cry.


	5. Love Lost

_Love Lost_

_Our love was lost but now we've found it,__  
><em>_And if you flash your heart I won't deny it._

Hermione avoided him like the black plague for a week after that awful night. She was furious and thought he had played her like a joke. She fell for him and laid her feelings down for him and he stomped on them. When they had class together she avoided his gaze and stayed far away. So far he hadn't approached her and she was fine with that. After what he did she never wanted to talk to him again.

Draco was wallowing in deep self pity. He was too much of a coward to say the words he desperately meant. He couldn't risk being so weak but he didn't want to live without her by his side. Draco knew he had to harden up and just do it. Otherwise his life would go on to be dull and empty.

He wrote to the flower store at Hogsmeade and requested red, gold and silver roses that smelt like new parchment. It was an odd request to the florist but made perfect sense to Draco. When they arrived the next day he ran to her common room and Ginny opened the portrait to let him in. Hermione sat on the couch alone reading a heavy text book but seemed to pass her eyes over the text. Draco walked over to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. The fire reflected in her eyes as she glared up at him and flinched away.

"I'm sorry." Draco presented the roses and she dropped the book onto the couch and stood up, "I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she giggled jumping onto him. Ginny left the room when they started kissing. Hermione was thrilled and forgave him in an instant. The sincerity in his eyes was no game. She slid off him a few minutes later and smelt the roses.

"Parchment..." She scoffed a little and grinned, "You remembered that day in class."

"Of course. I remember every day with you in it." Draco smirked.

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh Draco. You're such a romantic."


	6. Just Like Heaven

Just Like Heaven

_Strange as angels dancing in the deepest oceans, __  
><em>_Twisting in the water. You're just like a dream!_

The following month was bliss for the happy couple. They were the whole talk of the school after their declaration of love was gossiped about. The Golden Trio's brains and the Dark Lord's newest requitement was a taboo couple but no one knew of his dark secret yet.

Draco had taken to sitting with her on some days at her table during dinner and Blaise had come to sit with Ginny and give more support. Just because they were the top new story didn't mean everyone accepted it. Harry was a little put off but accepted that Hermione was happy while Ron was forever hot-headed and didn't even tolerate the sight of them. He sat at the other end of the table with Lavender falling over him and gushing to her girl friends while he dug into his food.

"The dance is in three weeks! Do you even have your dress yet?" Ginny screeched at Hermione a little while flipping through a catalogue.

"You have to have a date to go to the Valentine's ball..." Hermione looked over sharply at Draco.

"Merlin! I forgot to ask you. I'm so sorry I forgot." Draco winced.

Blaise laughed loudly and threw back his head, "Ginny would cut off my head if I waited until the ball was three weeks away to ask."

Hermione sighed, "It's okay we have been studying a lot for the exams you're forgiven but you still haven't asked!"

Draco transfigured a piece of paper into a dark red rose and presented it to her while he cast a spell to make some light glitter and rose petals fall down on them.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, do me the huge honour of accompanying me to the ball, please?"

Hermione chuckled at the display and nodded her head before kissing him lightly.

"Now stop the glitter you look ridiculous covered in it."


	7. I Belong to You  More of You

I Belong To You

_I can't find the words to say they're overdue,__  
><em>_Travelled half the world to say I belong to you_

/

More Of You

_So it goes without saying that I'm hooked on you,__  
><em>_And by now I'm out of my mind with this self abuse._

Hermione had searched for a whole week with Ginny before finding the perfect dress that was tight at the top like a corset with falling sleeves on her shoulders and flared out slightly for a slim layered skirt that cascaded to the floor. The beautiful dress was made of magically enchanted deep red and silver colours. It made her look like a Valentine goddess. Ginny had worked her magic on Hermione's hair making the soft curls fall down in sensual rings. Matching red and silver pins held her hair back at the sides and her hair had a light reflective glitter charmed in. Her eyes were dark and bright and her lips were painted a glossy red.

Draco went to a little less trouble with a dark green suit accompanied by a silver tie and a red handkerchief in his pocket. His hair was slightly ruffled but still managed to look charmingly neat.

Blaise and Draco sat in the Gryffindor common room taping their feet for ten minutes until the girls finally finished prepping themselves. They walked down slowly and Draco saw stars when Hermione stopped in front of him.

"You look amazing." Draco grinned and kissed her until she needed to breathe.

She looked him over twice and shrugged, "You look okay."

Draco was offended for a moment until she burst out into giggles and he realised she was joking.

"Granger, I am drop dead gorgeous and don't tell anyone otherwise." He joked and pulled her along with him down to the Great Hall. The Hall was decorated in red, pink and white and was overly dramatic as usual.

"It's lovely!" Hermione gushed with Ginny and the boys shared a look.

"Come one girls break it up. I want to dance with my girlfriend." Blaise twirled Ginny away and Draco scooped Hermione up into a slow dance.

"When Dumbledore announced this ball months ago I thought for sure I wouldn't be going." Hermione laughed a little, "Then you came along and I don't want you to ever leave."

"I love you Hermione, always." Draco kissed her slowly, "I belong to you."

The dance went on for a few more hours and they dance with several other people and had a fantastic time. When dinner came around it was a four course meal inspired by every 'lover' dish imaginable and everything was made for two.

"Dumbledore's the original cupid." Draco joked and fed Hermione another bite of cake.

"We'll never forget this night that's for sure."

Hermione excused herself for a moment after dinner ended to go to the bathroom. When she walked out of the hall with a big smile on her face she stopped and she smiled faltered a little when Snape walked out of the shadows.

"Hello Professor. Are you enjoying the dance?" She clasped her hands together.

"Yes the view is very nice." He looked over her body slowly.

She arched an eyebrow, "Um, well I have to go to the bathroom so excuse me." She started to walk off when he grabbed her arm.

"He's not right for you and we had a deal." He growled into her ear.

She scoffed, ripped her arm out of his grasp and walked back into the hall.

Draco twirled her onto the dance floor the moment she came back and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go back to my room?"

She smiled and nodded. When they walked out of the hall hand in hand Snape was again in the shadows hiding. His eyes were set ablaze as Draco walked Hermione back to his room.

Draco led her through the Slytherin portrait and up the tower to his room. He shrugged off his jacket and walked over to her.

"I had a wonderful time with you at the ball but the night isn't over yet." He kissed her passionately and laid her down on his bed.

Snape had retreated back to his personal office and felt a hot ball of magic pulse inside his chest. He knew what was happening and was furious. He could feel the agreement tightening and the time to collect was approaching.


	8. Naive

Naive

_I'm not saying it's your fault although you could have done more,__  
><em>_Oh you're so naive yet so._

Hermione woke up the next morning in Draco's arms and sighed contently.

"This is pretty perfect." Draco whispered and kissed her head.

"I don't want to leave this spot. Can we just stay here forever?" She giggled.

"But how would you study for your exams!" He joked before sitting up and rummaging through his side draw, "Hermione I have something for you."

He breathed deeply and sat face to face with her and place a ring box between them, "I love you more than I've ever loved anything. You make everyday bright when all I've known is darkness. I need you with me forever. Will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped and leaned over to kiss him, "I wil-". Suddenly she was cut off and clutched her chest in pain.

Snape blew off the door to the room and glided in, "I don't think so Mr. Malfoy. She already has a prior engagement."

She looked up through her tears and whispered weakly, "I'm so sorry."

Snape roughly pulled her from the bed in her naked state and looked her over before transfiguring a robe to cover herself.

Draco jumped up from the bed only clad in his boxers and gripped his wand.

"Don't bother Draco." Snape hit him with a silent spell and he was blown into the wall and collapsed in a heap.

"Draco!" Hermione tried to run to him but was pulled back.

"We have a deal, witch and there is no running away from it. We made an unbreakable vow!" He pointed his wand at her.

"My parents made the unbreakable vow you idiot!" Hermione tried to kick him and free herself from his grip.

"So you would let them die so you can marry that little ferret?" He arched an eyebrow and pulled her along to his private chambers outside the Slytherin common room.

"You will live here now and we will be married at the end of the year." Snape left her to cry in front of the fireplace.


	9. Remember  One More Night

Remember

_Could there be more to this love, __  
><em>_Or will it be left behind?_

_/_

One More Night

_He drops to his knees says please my love, please.__  
><em>_I'll kill who you hate, take off that dress, you won't freeze._

The rest of the school year was torture. She was forbidden to talk to Draco and could barely sneak a glance at him with Snape breathing down her neck. They were both dying with the constant sleepless nights and dull days without the other's embrace.

Ginny, Blaise and even Harry comforted the forbidden couple but nothing but each other would ever make them happy again. Snape became the even bigger monster in everyone's eyes.

Two days before the wedding, which Hermione was forced to plan, she sat with Ginny outside Snape's manor sipping her tea slowly while Ginny looked at flower arrangements.

"I know you're heartbroken, literally, being away from Draco but you have to keep living for yourself and for the people that love you and for Draco. You'll be together again and you have to be healthy and breathing for that." Ginny squeezed her hand and Hermione nodded.

"I like that one." She pointed at the red and silver flower arrangement and the rest vanished when Ginny ticked the list.

"Hermione I scheduled the spa day tomorrow for us at the hotel. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we'll stay the night and then get ready for the wedding the next day." Ginny reminded her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, thank you it should be nice and relaxing." Hermione bid her goodbye and went inside to read a book.

Snape came out of his personal lab and sat down on the couch with her.

"Are you thrilled for the wedding, my love?" He whispered and ran his hand up her ar. She forced the vomit in her throat down and smiled weakly.

She nodded and smiled harder, "I'm very excited."

"Excellent." The greasy bat grinned.

The next day Hermione woke up early and slid out of the bed she was forced to share with Snape. After bathing and dressing she met Ginny at the fireplace and travelled to the hotel popular for its five star spa. The roof was enchanted to reflect the image back like a mirror but shimmered with every movement like a pool.

"It's so pretty. Thank you, Ginny." She hugged her tightly.

"Don't thank me yet. The best is yet to come." She winked.

They checked in and changed into robes and went into separate rooms for a massage.

"Enjoy it." Ginny grinned and ducked into her room.

She sighed and shrugged off her robe then laid on the bed. Her eyes closed and she hummed to herself and waited for the masseuse to arrive. The door opened and she greeted them while they prepared.

They drizzled some oil on her back and started rubbing soft circles before leaning down to her ear.

"I love you." Draco whispered in her ear and she gasped and sat up.

"Draco! It's really you." She latched onto him and kissed him hard, "How?"

"Ginny made a plan. She wanted you to have one last day to hold onto to while we're apart." He stroked her hair and kissed her again.

"What if he finds out?" She worried for a moment and broke apart from him, "He'll hurt you!"

"Unlikely, we put every protective enchantment known to wizard on this room. We're alone together."

She nodded and laid down with him for one last time before she was married off to a man she could never love.

"One more night together." Hermione sighed.


	10. Rumour Has it Someone Like You

_Rumour Has it/ Someone Like You_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too. <em>

_The newspaper read;_

_In a joyous occasion Severus Snape and Hermione Granger wed yesterday. The wedding was beautifully decorated by Hermione herself and her best friend Ginny Weasley (To be wed to Balise Zabini next month). Their manor was decked out in flowers and streamers and looked like an event out of a fairytale. The couple couldn't have looked happier as they shared their vows and exchanged rings. The romance was almost too much for the young bride and during their first kiss as a wedded couple she burst into happy tears! We hope to see Hermione Snape expecting a child in the next few months. _

_-Rita Skeeter _

Draco sat in his office with all the curtains drawn reading over the front page article with the picture showing a grinning Snape embracing Hermione and holding her hand as she cut the cake. He threw the paper into the fire along with his empty glass and collapsed onto the floor cursing the empty air.

Hermione sat in the kitchen of their vacation home in France sipping tea while Severus bathed. Her eyes passed over the article with a huff and looked that the picture. She set the paper down and stared at the false words. Then she stood up and poured her tea over the paper and watched with satisfaction as the words became unrecognizable.

She walked off leaving the dripping paper soak onto the floor, "Those weren't happy tears."


End file.
